Whisky
by Minne-My
Summary: Edward stumbles into Serena and Bernie's new existence


She'd redecorated. Typical Serena. Always chopping and changing, never could settle. Orange cushions and curtains, what a surprise. Beige was never her thing. He personally couldn't give a shit about interior decorating. His eye went to the drinks shelf, cunningly situated next to the TV. Those mini bottles of red wine were clearly gifts from people. Serena kept the full-size good stuff in racks in the kitchen. That she had not changed. There was a rogue bottle of white. He couldn't imagine who that was for. Not her style. But nestled on the other side was a big bottle of good malt whisky. Not her style either. But it hinted at the presence of another person in her flat. She'd been entertaining recently.

He was turning the bottle over in his hands when she appeared amidst a cloud of steam, oven glove still on. Turning it round in his hands, he wondered who this bottle was wasted on. That policeman Elinor had told him about?

'Whose is this? Or have you switched tastes recently?'

Serena sighed at his hopeful tone. Ever the opportunist.

'It's Bernie's.'

He had no idea who that was.

'Who?'

She sighed again as she walked back into the kitchen. 'Bernie. My partner.'

His puzzled expression didn't change.

'The policeman?' He hazarded a guess.

'That was Robbie. Bernie is a trauma surgeon.'

'So you work with him?'

Her wary confirmation started him chuckling at the thought of it.

'So all of that guff about workplace relationships finally went tits up then, did it?'

'It happens' she acknowledged. He was pissing her off even quicker than usual today. On that, he was right. On the other, not so. If he had been observant enough, he would have noticed the photograph of them on the shelf but he never was.

Although to see his face when Bernie walked in…ah. Right on time.

A tall figure entered the flat and hung up their coat declaring 'Sorry I'm late.' He caught sight of their back, short blonde messy hair and a husky voice. That wasn't Sian was it? Serena's slutty vodka aunt friend? It had been years since he'd seen her.

His mouth dropped when this mystery woman took the oven glove off Serena and leaned in to kiss her. Serena's free hand made its way up the shoulder to her jaw and kissed her back, the way he remembered her doing so many years ago. Before alcohol had soured their marriage. She'd been wonderful then, so full of reckless fun and so luminous. He hadn't seen that from her for so long. But then he'd never seen her kiss another woman before. It was thrilling.

Serena murmured the name of their unexpected guest as Bernie pulled away. She barely hesitated before she turned towards him and extended her hand.

'Hi.'

He bewilderedly shook her hand.

'This is Bernie Wolfe.'

'You're…Bernie.'

Bernie smiled politely, Serena, deviously. Since Edward had embarked on his vow to behave, she was taking every opportunity to perplex him.

'Edward wants to know if he can have some of your whisky.'

'Of course.'

Bernie was being gracious but Edward had caught the flicker of mirth in her eyes. He felt foolish.

'Don't pretend that this was a surprise.'

'Elinor told me it was a phase' he spluttered, turning to his ex-wife. Her smug smile prickled at him.

'Elinor says what she wants to believe. You should know her better by now' she said, taking the bottle and pouring him a drink. She didn't care anymore what he did as long as he kept out of her way. He'd only arrived to give back a box of things.

His mates would never believe this, him sitting down to unplanned dinner with his ex-wife and her girlfriend. Elinor wouldn't believe it either. She'd not described this woman and he didn't know what to make of her. There was a lot going on behind the shy smile and the dark gaze but it wasn't open for his appreciation. She clearly only had eyes for Serena. The quiet confidence of the woman was unnerving. The way that they looked at each other made him feel like he was outside in the cold. He also had the impression that they were mocking him but they were so polite about it, he hadn't known how to call it out. They would entwine and forget him once he had left.

When the door had closed behind him and he started his long trudge back, he could see why Serena had given up their family home for this cosy nest. It had everything that she wanted, soothing that sentimental heart she pretended not to have. Something he just couldn't give her.


End file.
